


LalahBug

by LalahBug



Category: Death the Kid - Fandom, Soul Eater, X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalahBug/pseuds/LalahBug
Summary: Reworded and bit more edited on, 01/26/2017My first fanfic... Wasn't sure of the category thingy..I do not own Death the Kid he is from Soul Eater.I found the picture on Google, also not mine.Picture -www.zerochan.net/637092Originally posted at dA on August 8th, 2012





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Reworded and bit more edited on, 01/26/2017**
> 
>  
> 
> My first fanfic... Wasn't sure of the category thingy..  
> I do not own Death the Kid he is from Soul Eater.  
> I found the picture on Google, also not mine.  
> Picture - [www.zerochan.net/637092](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.zerochan.net/637092)
> 
> Originally posted at dA on August 8th, 2012

Chapter 1

  You walked down hallways of DWMA, watching your feet as you walked was one of your worst habits. It was sometimes better to just watch your feet then look at others souls; you felt like you were invading the life of some stranger. Your (h/c) bangs would usually hide most of your face as you looked down. Your bangs swept off to the right side of your face but only covered your face when you looked down. You wore lose, but cute, light blue jeans and (f/c) tank top with a black baggy jacket zipped up halfway. You wore flats or sneakers most of the time. A small pendant of Lord Death's mask on a chain that was long enough to easy hide into your tank top hung around your neck. You also wore a black headband around your neck as a choker, you always had it in case you need to push your hair out of your face. You also liked to wear fishnet gloves with fingertips cut off to show off (f/c) nail polish matching your tank top.

  With looking down and random thoughts running through your head, you bumped into someone very now and again.  
  _'I should really start speaking up in class so Professor Stein stops talking to me after class or in between breaks. Maybe if I got some friends then-'_ Your thoughts were cut off as you bumped into someone, dropping your books in the process.  
  "I'm sorry," you said in a small voice. You bent down to pick up your books. You were trying to read all the books in the library no matter what they were.  
  "No it's okay I wasn't watching where I was going." You looked up to see a boy with black hair that oddly had three stripes on his left side. You notice he was helping you pick up your books. You both stood up him having of your books and then extending his hand to yours. "My name is Death the Kid, I'm Lord Death's son. What's your name?"  
  You paused and spoke in the same small voice, again. "My name is ___, nice to meet you Death the Kid." He was staring at you with a disgusted face but you thought maybe it was because you couldn't really see. Putting your one book in between your knees then pushing your hairband up to push your bangs back. Grabbing your book again then looking at him again. His face was calm, you guessed it was just that you couldn't see through your bangs. He just stared at you for a minute then in one quick second pushed a random hair away. You flinched, he missed the hair. "Death the Kid may I have my books back? I would like to get home to read them please." You still gave him your whisper of a voice.  
  He laughed slightly. "You can call me Kid, ___," you nodded at his statement. He was about to hand them over to you. He paused reading one of the titles then his face completely lighting up. "Do you like symmetry?!" He nearly shouted at you. You flinched at his sudden outburst.  
  "I don't really know much about it, I'm just trying to read all the books in the library." His face seemed heart-broken. "Kid, can I please have my books please?"  
  With a depressed look, he gave you your books, "here." You grabbed them quickly then started to walk away. But he grabbed your arm, stopping you. "Would you like someone to walk you home?"  
  Your face froze in utter shock no one had ever asked you that. "I live kinda far away, it's a long walk." You told softly now a bit embarrassed you lived so far away.  
  "Well, I am a bit tired already." He paused. "Can I walk you home tomorrow then?"  
  Your face went bright red then closing your (e/c) eyes quickly then you blurted out a quick yes then ran off.

~~Time Skip to home~~

  You threw your jacket on the silver coat rack next to the door and your keys onto the small table next to it. Plopping onto your couch you started to read and halfway through the book you stopped. Thoughts of Kid flooded your mind, you used your book to cover half of your face, covering your blush. Shaking your head making your (h/l) (h/c) go everywhere. Then you decided to go eat something. You pulled out your laptop and started your favorite playlist of music. After eating you started reading again. You finished two books and decided to eat a quick snack then got ready for bed. You lied down and curled up in your blankets.  
  That night was the first night you ever dreamt of a boy. That boy was Death the Kid.  



End file.
